Moonlight Shadow
by Enamoured
Summary: AU Marik Ishtar is a transfer student and a typical golden boy. Bakura Ryo is a quiet British boy with a big secret. How will a shy girl deal with her newfound feelings for the god of the sun? What happens if she gets burned? Will she turn, instead, to th
1. Thoughts and Revelations

Summary

(Alternate Universe) Marik Ishtar is an exchange student from California and a typical golden boy. Bakura Ryo is a quiet British boy with a secret. How will a shy girl deal with her newfound feelings for a sun god? What happens if she gets burned? (SxM SxB)

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Some vital information for the story before we begin... Marik, Bakura, and the "Yugites" are all 19 years of age. Serenity is 18 years old.

Flames will be used to heat my house since the price of heating oil is outrageously expensive ;; Review if you wish, but be gentle... this is my first story

Your input could decide many factors in this story... Look for details in future chapters...

* * *

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Thoughts and Revelations**

"Do you really have to go?"

Isis was helping her brother pack for the trip. He'd been accepted as a student to the prestigious University of Creative Studies in Japan. As a budding actor and filmmaker, he was doing everything he could to advance his cinematic career.

"I'm afraid so, Sis."

he replied, putting on a practiced sorry face for his seven year old sibling. In all actuality, he couldn't wait to leave. He was sick of taking second place to his parents' favorite little girl. They considered her a "miracle child" because at the age of 8 months, she could walk and talk, and she was an incredibly quick learner. The only reason his parents were letting him go so far away was to get Marik out of their hair. It was no secret that they thought him a failure.

'I'll show them...I'll show them all! And when they see what I've become, they'll come crawling back, begging to be forgiven!'

The thought made him smirk darkly. He turned up the volume on his stereo and continued to pack for the long trip.

* * *

The shy brunette sat on a couch in the lobby, staring out the window at the rain as it poured down the awning on the front entranceway. Serenity had only been at college for four months, but she was afraid she'd never find her place.

She had attempted to study photography, but she soon discovered that she was allergic to the film-developing chemicals... she hated to think how _that_ came about...

Acting was out too. She had terrible stage fright... it got so bad that she couldn't eat or sleep and she had collapsed on more than one occasion from all the stress. After she was hospitalized the last time, she decided to drop the course.

Her new sculpting course was alright so far, but it was lonely work. The instructor was almost always absent. She was taking an advanced geometry class too.

' I don't even want to think about that right now... I don't even want to think at all! '

She just sighed and lay her head on her arm.

"Miss, you can't sleep in the Common... Please go back to your dorm if you want to sleep." The security guard continued on his way, leaving a fuming Serenity to continue her sulking... head up this time!

' Today is just not my day!'

* * *

Reviews Inspiration

Inspiration Chapters

Chapters Happy Readers

Happy Readers Reviews

Now you know the cycle...

Clickie

I

V


	2. First Impressions

Author's Notes:

Ah, and here we have the second installment... this one should be a bit longer... let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2**

**First Impressions**

It wasn't long before the steady rain changed into a steady snow...and soon enough, a heavy one.

"Flight 706 San Francisco to Domino is on a delay...please check the nearest flight schedule for updates..."

"Just what I need! Another freakin' delay!" bellowed an uncouth looking man to Marik's left.

'My sentiments exactly...,' this was the third time the flight had been delayed. 'But at least I still have my sanity...I guess that's what I get for living in the city...'

He walked to the nearest concession stand for an almost-midnight snack. His flight was supposed to have left at 10:30 that morning, but with the delays and cancellations, 11 hours had passed since then and it was now 9:30 at night. His parents hadn't bothered to stick around for long, having 'too much work to do at home'. They simply left him with $100 and said "Good luck" and told him to call when he got to the University.

"Hot chocolate, please, extra whipped cream."

The girl in front of him pulled out her wallet.

"Oh my god! All my money! It's GONE!"

A few people stopped to look, but many more just passed by- this sort of thing happened on a daily, if not hourly, basis. Just then, Marik noticed something.

"Miss, I think I know where your money is."

"You do! Where is it? Tell me!"

He stifled a laugh.

"Check your back left pocket."

She did so and blushed heavily. Without further incident, she paid for the hot beverage and went on her way.

"I'd like a cup of coffee please. Plenty of cre..."

He was suddenly hit roughly from behind and turned just in time to see the girl walking quickly in the other direction and the irate man from earlier attempting to pick his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _sir_." he snarled.

Just then a security guard, which had witnessed the whole thing, approached the two. He managed to apprehend the failed crook as he was trying to get away. Not bothered by the situation, (his money had been in an inside shirt pocket), Marik turned to pay for his coffee.

"That'll be $3.50..."

"Whaat? Just for a cup of coffee!"

He paid for the drink and returned to his seat.

'This had better be worth it!'

* * *

"Now arriving, USA Flight 403 Devonshire to San Francisco. Now arriving, ..."

Bakura Ryo yawned and stretched. Due to a miscommunication, he'd ended up on the wrong plane and had to transfer to San Francisco for a flight to Domino. The trip so far had been rather uneventful. Minus the slight turbulence over New York...that hadn't been pleasant _AT ALL_. The rather good-looking, white-haired boy arrived just in time to hear the announcement.

"Flight 706 San Francisco to Domino has been delayed..."

'Well, that gives me time to regain my "land legs" again.'

He turned to the ticket counter.

"Sir, when does the next flight to Domino leave?"

* * *

"'Renny! Hey Serenity!" 

She turned to look at the person running up behind her.

"Hey, Mai, What's up?"

Mai was studying modeling and design. She was also Serenity's "moral support".

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Chickie?"

"Actually, I was just getting ready to go to lunch..."

" I know this great new place near the levy! Come on!"

"But Mai, what about the snow?"

So far, three inches had fallen, and that was just in the first hour and a half.

"Snow? Oh! Right, I forgot about that...well, in that case, lets go-..."

"How about that little Italian place near the plaza with my two favorite people?"

Both girls jumped at the sudden appearance of arms draped around their shoulders.

" 'Kura!" "Ryo!"

They shouted simultaneously. He laughed good-naturedly.

"So, what do you say? Lunch at Vinicelli's, my treat?"

* * *

"So, Ryo, how was your vacation?"

He sipped his soda slowly.

"Rather dull actually...lots of paperwork and... Well, just not a lot to do. I guess the only real excitement was when I got on the wrong plane. Anyway, how have classes been? Any success with the math yet, Serenity?"

She sighed and put her head down quickly on the table in front of her.

"I'll take that as a, 'No' then..."

"I'm just no good! I'm going to flunk and lose my scholarship... I can't face them...if that happens..."

"Calm down Renny! We'll find a solution!"

"I can tutor her. It'll be no problem Serenity! I have full points in that course, let me help you."

"Oooh! Good idea Ryo! You can be 'Renny's tutor!"

Serenity looked up cautiously from her arm.

"Really? You would do that for me? Oh, thank you 'Kura!"

She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Really, it's no problem. It'll be fun."

He grinned boyishly and then looked at his watch.

"Oh my, I've got to get going! I'll see you both later...Serenity, I'll call you later and set everything up."

He snatched the bill off of the table, paid it, and dashed off to his next class.

"Oooh Renny, I think our gentleman friend has a crush on you!"

Serenity blushed but said nothing

"Oh! I knew it!"

Mai was practically shrieking and other restaurant-goers were beginning to stare.

"Mai! _Shhh!_It's not like that!"

"Whatever you say, Chickie, whatever you say..."

* * *

"Welcome to the University...now if you'll please take your seat next to Ms. Wheeler...Ms. Wheeler? Serenity Wheeler will you please raise your hand!"

She snapped to attention but was distracted again by the person standing with the instructor. He looked like a god. He was beautifully tan with mid-length golden hair. His eyes were a smoky indigo-blue.

"Ms. Wheeler, if you could be so kind as to pay attention..."

But she wasn't sure she could. The sun... he had to be the god of the sun! Her heart froze when she realized he was walking towards her. He opened his mouth to speak, but apparently decided against it. He silently slipped into his seat to her left.

* * *

"Class, this is Mr. Marik Ishtar from Los Angeles, California. Please make him feel at home. Welcome to the University...now if you'll please take your seat next to Ms. Wheeler...Ms. Wheeler? Serenity Wheeler will you please raise your hand!"

She was a doll. A Porcelain doll! He couldn't help but stare at her for a minute, stunned. Her skin was a snowy white and her hair was so incredibly..._red!_ He didn't dare look into her eyes to see their color...he'd be lost if he did. He didn't remember telling his feet to move, but somehow he'd ended up sitting next to her. He turned to face her.

"Hello...I'm Marik..."

* * *

'How dare he...that golden California numskull!'

He'd seen the way they had looked at each other.

'Not after all I've gone through trying to make her mine!'

"why Why WHY?"

He slammed his head repeatedly into his dorm room desk.

"Hey Bakura, you okay?"

His roommate had just walked in.

"Yeah, fine."

He had to regain his composure. One such as he did not act in this manner!

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just...this English class has me a bit stressed." He lied.

"Ah... wish I could help, but you know my record with English!"

They both laughed... knowing just how true it was.

'I'll just have to wait it out...maybe I'm just worrying over nothing

* * *

A/N: So any suggestions so far? Remember the cycle:)

Clickie

I

I

V


	3. Snow Day

A/N: Ah, the joys of Christmas Break... Can't wait for mine to start! (Yes, I know that snow and Christmas don't usually go together on the other side of the world, but this is an alternate universe, remember? ; )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

** Snow Day**

December 12th and the University was finally letting out for the winter break. The weather was forecast to be a very white Christmas. Marik definitely wasn't adjusting well to the climate change and it was obvious.

"Hey Serenity, check out the latest!"

Mai was trying her hardest to be serious, but as it became clear where she was pointing, it was a wonder she didn't hit the ground in laughter. There, by the campus Starbucks, was Marik in only a long-sleeved shirt, and knee-length shorts with long socks. He was shivering violently, and the sound of his teeth chattering could be heard all over the school grounds. It was a miracle that he hadn't been ticketed for disturbing the peace with his typewriter impression!

"Oh Marik!"

He looked up in obvious frozen misery as they both rushed over to him.

"What are you thinking! You'll catch your death out here dressed like that! It's only 15 degrees out! Where is your coat?"

He was dragged into the shop and forced into a very well heated seat.

"I swear kiddo, five more minutes and you and the icicles would've been lifelong friends! They're practically growing on your eyelashes!"

"I d-don't h-have a c-coat. I'm f-from a m-much w-warmer p-place rememb-ber?"

Mai's eyes lit up and she gave Serenity a knowing look out the corner of her eye.

"You know what that means! We're going shopping!"

Marik looked between Mai and the door as if trying to decide which was the lesser of the two evils, the cold? Or clothes shopping with two girls all day? He decided to make a break for it, but he'd been discovered and put forcibly back into his seat.

"Oh no you don't!"

He even tried the puppy dog pout, but to no avail... he was resigned to his fate.

* * *

"What do you think 'Ren? The black or the dark blue?"

Marik perked his head up.

" I like th-..."

"Hush you! Let the girl think!"

His head drooped back down to his chest and you could almost see Serenity 'sweatdrop'.

'Man, Mai really knows how to be in charge! Especially when it comes to guys...'

"Actually, I kinda liked the black..."

She and Marik locked eyes for a moment and he quickly shook his head 'no'.

"Or maybe the..."

She looked to him for guidance.

"White?"

His head perked up again and a huge smile spread across his face. Mai thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I think so too. Good choice Mer!"

His mouth fell open and he stared at her in disbelief.

" Did you just call me, Mer?"

* * *

3 hours and 30 stores later, Marik was fully prepared to handle not only this winter, but many winters to come. He was fully worn out and getting a bit grouchy.

"So tell me again, Mai, how I had the great misf-...er... _honor_ of becoming your pet?"

Serenity blushed a deep red to match her fiery hair.

"E-excuse me!"

She dashed into the nearest restroom, leaving behind a very stunned posse. Marik was the first to recover.

"What was that all about?"

With a sudden realization, Mai began to snicker uncontrollably and had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from losing herself completely.

"N-nothing! Ha! Hahaha!"

Marik just shot her a highly suspicious and yet befuddled look.

"Riiight...was it something I said?"

She couldn't control herself any longer.

"Haa! P-p-pet! Hahahah! 'Ren's pet!"

She dropped to the floor laughing hysterically.

That's when it finally dawned on him and his skin turned a shade to rival Serenity's of moments before.

"Oh..."

* * *

" stupid, Stupid, STUPID!"

She smacked her head repeatedly into the mirror, trying to clear the risqué thoughts from her head. A few other shoppers gave her worried looks as they hurried out the door.

'I bet he'd make a great-... NO! Bad Serenity! Just STOP THINKING!'

She splashed huge handfuls of cold water onto her face and, for the time being, it seemed to work. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hey Serenity, it's Bakura. Are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to do something this evening...actually, this may sound a bit strange, but do you have plans for Christmas Break?"

"Oh! Hey 'Kura... I'm at the mall with Mai and Marik..."

Bakura's blood began to get hot and he once again cursed the 'golden California numskull' for interfering with his Serenity.

"...and so we bought him some. I don't have any plans for this evening, what did you have in mind? I'm just going to be coming home after we're finished here. As for Christmas Break, my family isn't really expecting me and personally, I don't care to see them either."

Since she was an adopted child, her parents had spoiled their own "natural" children and ignored Serenity most of the time. She'd never even told Mai this. It wasn't important at the time.

"Okay, well... I guess... do you mind if I come over then? I promise I'll bring food!"

"Sure! That's fine. We can talk about Christmas then! See you later!"

"Yes, I'll see you soon."

Now, the question was how to face Mai and her 'pet'.

* * *

Notes: Maybe a bit shorter this time? As I've finished typing it's 12:20 a.m. and I have to be up by 8... Providing our "event" isn't canceled by ice...gotta love it... Until next time... Ciao!

Oh! and

Reviews Happy author too!

So Please-

cLiCkIe

ThE

bUtToN

I

V


	4. Escapades in the Snow

Author's Note:

As promised, here is the next installment. Hopefully I'll have two chapters for you next time depending on the response I get. And now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Escapades in the Snow**

Luckily for Serenity, her way out was through her cell phone as well, because this time it was Mai.

"Hey Chickie! Did you fall in or what?"

"Actually, Mai, we have a situation. Bakura just called and-..."

"Oh please don't tell me...you told him you were here with Mer."

Complete silence from Serenity's end of the phone told her that she'd done just what Mai had suggested.

"Oh my gosh 'Renny! What am I going to do with you? Call him back and tell him... no, wait. On second thought, don't..."

By this time, she had managed to meet up with the other two.

"Do we have to stay much longer?"

Marik was whining _again_. His feet hurt and he was getting hungry!

"Contrary to popular belief, I _do not_ like to shop!"

"As a matter of fact, I have to be getting home relatively soon. A friend of mine is coming over for dinner and I should probably be home when he gets there."

Mai raised an eyebrow. This was news to her. Serenity had asked Bakura over for dinner?

'He? ... She has a boyfriend?'

"Ah, someone you know?"

Mai turned to where he was pointing and spotted trouble. A certain white-haired boy was headed their way.

'Oh no! Not now Ryo!'

Finally Serenity noticed his approach.

'What's he doing here? I thought...'

"Hey Mai, who's your friend?"

He gave Serenity a quick squeeze around the shoulders and his eyes narrowed pointedly at Marik. He knew _exactly _who he was, and now Marik was aware of it.

"My _friends_ call me Marik. Who are _you_?"

'Is this her boyfriend? He seems a little more than friendly with her.'

He glared back at Bakura, but he didn't even flinch. Instead he retorted with an air of politeness.

"Oh, please excuse my lack of manners! I'm Bakura Ryo. I'm terribly sorry Serenity, but it seems I've had to make a few alterations to our plan. With all this lovely winter weather, it seems the ice has knocked out the power just about everywhere...including the University. They're evacuating everyone to places with heat and power. I knew you'd need a place to stay, so I was wondering if you'd like to come and stay at my apartment. I have a backup generator, so we'll have power no matter what."

Because of the amount of ice that had fallen and the fact that it wasn't warm enough to melt, it could take days or even weeks before the power could be restored.

"That's so sweet of you Bakura, but what about Mai… we're roommates, so if the dorm doesn't have power, then neither of us do."

"Someone can stay with me as well. I have an apartment and a generator also, so we'll have power too."

He looked pointedly at Serenity, hoping she'd decide to stay with him instead. Mai caught him staring and managed to prevent an all out war with an alternative suggestion.

"Thanks Mer! That's really nice of you! 'Renny, you can stay with Ryo and I'll go with Marik. I'm sure everyone wouldn't fit in one place, so this works out nicely. What would we do without you boys?"

Marik opened his mouth as if to protest, but after receiving death-glares from Bakura and Mai decided to remain silent.

"Are you really sure 'Kura, I mean I could go to a hotel or-…"

"Never! I will not let my friends inconvenience my friends in a hotel especially when you can stay with me for free. I'll not hear any more about it! If it were going to be a problem, I wouldn't have asked you."

He looked over at Mai and winked.

"As a matter of fact, this could work out for the both of us. You do play checkers, don't you?"

She nodded and smiled. She knew exactly where this was headed.

"Perfect! Now I don't have to play against myself!"

He added whispering closely into her ear, "It's hard to keep from cheating when you're by yourself!"

She giggled, though she didn't know whether it was from what he had said, or from his breath on her ear.

'Maybe he's right…this could be fun!'

* * *

'That no-good dirty rotten…' 

Marik was still furious. He and Mai had finally reached the apartment ten minutes ago. It had taken 20 minutes more than usual due to the bad weather. He just couldn't believe that the chance was there in one breath and gone the next. She could have been his!

'Damn Bakura and his blasted checkers!'

"Something bugging you, Mer?"

It was typical of him to brood, but this was getting ridiculous. He turned to look at her and she was a little shocked to see the amount of pain in his eyes.

"Why?"

His voice was nearly a whisper.

"Why are you keeping her away from me?"

* * *

After making a side trip to the dorm (flashlight in hand) to retrieve her clothes and a few other things, Serenity and Bakura finally made it to the apartment. It was huge! He had neglected to mention that his apartment was a penthouse suite, complete with guestrooms, pool table, game room, and the works!

"Wow!"

He couldn't help but grin as she looked around in complete awe.

'I'd never be able to afford something like this!'

"So am I to assume you approve?"

"It's like a palace!"

He almost laughed out loud at the sentiment, but realized that she wouldn't get the joke. That was a secret for another time. He headed toward the large kitchen.

"So, what shall we feast on tonight?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could invite some friends… misery loves company you know and this weather is positively horrid…"

"We could make a party of it! There's plenty to do in the game room. Who can you think of to invite?"

"Well, my brother lives ten minutes away…he'll come if he knows that Mai will be here…and there's always Tea… I don't think Seto will come. He's always busy during the holidays."

Seto had long since ended his grudge with Yugi (who was currently studying in New York) and everyone now got along pretty well. He'd even dated Tea for a short time.

"Maybe we should make a list of supplies and things that we'll need everyone to bring…"

Within fifteen minutes everything was arranged and people were on their way.

* * *

"Yo! Bakura! I think we're outta drinks!"

Joey had been 'supervising' the food table for quite some time now.

Seizing the opportunity, Bakura volunteered to go to the store, and even asked Serenity to go along.

"Thanks for offering, but I can run out and restock. Maybe if everyone chips in we can get a movie."

Mai nudged Serenity forward. She stumbled and Marik caught her and put her upright again. She had turned a pleasing shade of cranberry.

"Hey, get your paws offa my sister!"

"Oh chill out Joey, would you rather she knock herself out on the coffee table? Go with Bakura and help with the groceries…and pick a good movie for us okay Chickie?"

Bakura smiled and handed her coat to her while Mai slipped her a twenty-dollar bill.

"Get us a good sappy Christmas romance while you're out too."

She whispered to the redhead, who was still slightly pink. She nodded and grinned at Mai. The boys weren't going to like that at all! When she and Bakura were suitably bundled, they headed out leaving a fuming Marik and a suspicious older brother.

* * *

A/N:  
So what do you think? Who should get the first shot with Serenity? Consider carefully because in the next chapter, Mistletoe, the plot thickens and there may be more than one couple involved. grins It's up to you!

Vote now…

Clickie!

I

V


	5. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

**The reader has spoken! That's right, only one person reviewed the last chapter, so the winner is… You'll have to read to find out! (Unless of course you were the one who reviewed, in which case, this chapter is for you. Enjoy!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Mistletoe**

The first stop was a small family-owned store about 5 blocks away. They had decided that it was better to try the smaller store as opposed to trying to fight through the crowds at the larger and better-known retailers. As they stepped through the doorway, Serenity was amazed by the Christmasy atmosphere.

"Wow, look at all the decorations! The lights are beautiful!"

They browsed through the store, Serenity admiring the decorations and Bakura admiring Serenity. The Christmas lights really set off her holly colored hair and her angel-like features.

He was not completely oblivious to his surroundings though. He deftly maneuvered them towards the holiday displays. Although this was a small store they had a relatively well-stocked jewelry counter they rented out to a larger company. Serenity's eyes went wide at all the glimmering trinkets. As if on cue the salesperson approached the pair.

"Ah, shopping for the lady? You might like this…"

He held up a gaudy gold bracelet with many odd-colored stones. Serenity made a funny sounding 'squeak' and shook her head.

"Actually I was just browsing."

The salesman looked knowingly at Bakura.

"Well if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

Bakura watched her movements and facial expressions for clues about what she liked best. She lingered the longest on an intricate silver necklace with a simple green stone in the middle.

"Sir, how much is this necklace?"

The salesman walked over and picked it out of the case for her and looked at the price. He quirked an eyebrow at her over his glasses.

"You have excellent taste it seems miss. Green diamonds are rare, but since it's the Christmas season I can give you a discount. I can give it to you for $295."

Her heart fell and the color left her face as she handed it quickly back to the man.

'No way! That's more money than I make in a month…baby-sitting is great for general spending money, but not for something like this!'

"Thank you anyway. It _is_ lovely."

She headed over to the end of an aisle to look at tiny glass Christmas figurines just out of earshot of Bakura and the man.

"How much is the matching ring?"

He pointed to a bauble of similar design in the case.

"By itself it would be $175…but I have a feeling you have something special in mind for the lady, so I can give you a special discount. The necklace and ring for $350."

With the presents paid for and in his pocket he made his way over to where Serenity was standing. She had finally located the party refreshments and they quickly paid for the groceries. They were loading their purchases into the car when suddenly, she slipped on the treacherous ground. She closed her eyes, preparing for the impact and the cold, but they never came. She peeked one eye open and then the other.

"That was a close one! I thought you were going to land in that snowbank over there."

She quickly realized why she hadn't fallen. Bakura's arms were wrapped closely around her, holding her off the ground.

"Thank you 'Kura… I thought I was going to be an icicle for sure!"

She had been struck by an odd feeling… it confused her. When had she felt like this before? And then it hit her. She had the same feeling when she first talked to Marik. Since when did she feel like such a schoolgirl around Bakura? She felt so awkward and giggly.

'Am I crushing on Bakura?'

He helped her over the ice and opened the car door for her.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty little head… or any other part of you!"

They both laughed as he got into the car. The ride to the video store was rather uneventful. In the end they decided on three movies. A horror film for the guys, Mai's chick-flick and just for the fun of it, Ice Age. They were almost home when Bakura offered a suggestion.

"If you don't mind, there's a little café about a block from here that I've been dying to check out. I hear they have the best hot chocolate in town."

Ah chocolate, the woman's weakness.

"Sure, why not? I love chocolate!"

The exterior of the café was full of greenery and ribbons. The interior revealed a very upscale ritzy environment. The name was very misleading in much the same way Bakura's apartment was more like a penthouse. Apparently he also had some sway in the establishment because they were seated immediately in the nicest section of the restaurant and their order was taken immediately.

There was an almost home-like atmosphere to the place. A large stone fireplace with Christmas decorations, numerous photographs and antiques decked the halls there. Looking around, Bakura discovered an opportunity.

"Hey Serenity, come look on the mantle."

She made her way over to where he was gesturing. There amid the collection of tiny colored glass angels and holly were two black jewelry boxes. He watched her reaction as it dawned on her what was in them. She opened one and found the necklace.

"But Bakura! This was so expensive! When…"

He put a finger to her lips and fastened the clasp around her neck. It was stunning, like it had been made especially for her. He took the other box and put it in his pocket.

"I have to have something special to give you on Christmas too."

She smiled, tears filling her eyes as she glanced to the fire. She didn't want him to see her cry. No one had ever done something this special for her before.

She felt arms go suddenly to her waist and she glanced at Bakura, somewhat startled. He grinned at her and then pointed to something on the beam above them.

'Mistletoe! …'

It was all she had time to think because he slowly leaned in to her and…

'RIIIING'

His cell phone went off.

'NO! I was so close!'

"Bakura speaking."

He barked off, slightly annoyed.

"Woah! Down boy! It's me, Mai. Did you guys get lost or what?"

"Oh, sorry about that Mai. Actually, we just stopped into the café on Mavis and 9th."

"Alright, just hurry back okay? Joey's starting to get into overprotective mode."

Joey could be heard grumbling and shouting in the background.

'Sounds like a whiny dog. No wonder Kaiba use to call him a mutt!'

"Don't worry Mai, we'll be home soon."

'Did Bakura just try to kiss me?'

Serenity was still in a trance when Bakura snapped his phone shut. He hadn't removed his arm through his entire conversation, though she didn't seem to mind. He searched her face, trying to decide if the moment was ruined or not. Hoping for the best he placed a quick yet soft kiss on her lips. When she didn't kiss him back, he pulled away fearing the worst.

That was all it took for her to snap out of the shock. Of their own free will, her hands sought his face, pulling him shyly back to her. Now it was Bakura's turn to be surprised, but not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth (no matter how good looking it might be) he pulled her closer enjoying every minute.

And it seemed like less than a minute later when their order arrived. He helped her into her coat and paid the waiter. The whole way home they listened to Christmas carols, afraid to break into each other's thoughts as they headed back to the party.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ooo! Told you it was going to get interesting! What did you think? This has been really fun to write so far. I'm going to make a deal with you. I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I get 20 reviews. Does this seem fair? I'm running out of inspiration and every comment no matter how small it seems helps me find the inspiration to continue. Remember the cycle? Make me a happy author and I'll continue to keep you readers happy!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

Wow! I really let this one go! I'm so sorry to keep everyone waiting! This story is going to get a complete overhaul and I promise to make it worth your while. Sorry for the delay!

If you have any additional suggestions for this story, feel free to email me or post a review. : )


End file.
